Aliah's Discovery An MvA story Part 6
by MvAFanForever
Summary: This is average - sized chapter so hopefully it makes up for my last chapter :D Hope you enjoy it.


I sniffed wetly under the comfort of a furry blanket, a hot cup of tea in my hands. I sipped it gingerly and put it beside me. Over the last three hours I had explained my entire life to Dr. Cockroach. He was now sat with a hand supporting his head, obviously thinking.

-Aliah's Life-  
I was a surprise when my mother found out that I was going to be born. It was late so she could tell it was a girl. Due to finances, and simply because she couldn't handle it, she put me up for adoption. I was never adopted. At age four I was at nursery. I was bullied at there, amusingly, because of the bright colour of my hair. I didn't have any little friends. At age five not much happened - I got a bit prettier, etc etc. At age six I started proper school, and that was a terrible time. I was still being bullied. My teachers were stupid and sad, and when I wanted to write a story about a flower instead of drawing one, they actually excluded me! It was silly really, just because I refused to do what I was told. Who wants to draw a bloody flower anyway? God!  
At age seven it was better. I was blending in with the crowd instead of being left out completely. I had my group of friends, and the teachers were more understanding. My literacy teacher pushed my talent to the limits and beyond, until by the time I was seven and a half I wrote a full hundred-paged story. Age eight, and life was improving by the minute. I went to Japan for a holiday and learned a little of the language. I had moved on to actual work instead of playing in the sand box playing 'Spot the Sand-Spider'. I worked my way from bottom set to top set, and I skipped two school years. It was quite amazing, being at the top of the primary school when I was meant to be at the bottom. Nine years old, and things slightly got worse. Each night I had homework, I was bullied about my age, I had no time for fun and life was just hard. I came up with a plan - I would act not as smart so I would stay back a couple of years and people my age would eventually catch up with me. But my teachers had joined forces and had made a deliberate mistake in lessons so I would correct them. In a way I was clever then, in a way I was just very innocent. At ten things were terrible - yet again I was moved up another year, so now I was in Year 8 with the twelve and thirteen year olds. I skipped so many things so I spent my sleeping time studying about what I had missed. I spent a week sleeping, and then I had to study what I had missed in my break at lunch times. At eleven things were at the floor - I was tired, tear-sodden, bullied, upset, over-worked and I refused to go to school. I spent one whole school day locked in my adoption home's toilet drawing. It was me with super-powers. I read a lot of comics back then - another thing I was teased cruelly for. I was yet again excluded, but that was the last time.  
Twelve - Ok, I have to admit, things were better. Slightly. The bullies had (only just) graduated high school and left to live stupid thick lives. I had a lot more holidays than I used to, so I got more sleep, and we visited lots of different countries. Spain, Australia, England, France... it was amazing. This resulted my sadness to melt away in to the deep unwanted corners of my skull. I was still over-worked though, which sometimes you just can't solve. Thirteen years old. I was excelling pretty much excelling. I admit that the teachers loved me. I may sound like a teachers pet, but I can't deny it. I was in top grade, so when I was fourteen I would have actually graduated. It was quite a scary thought. So I stayed back as a teacher's helper, occasionally teaching and mostly marking work.  
At fourteen things were going well. I was now teacher's helper as I just said, and I did all kinds of other things - I announced and presented the sports awards, I formed the assemblies, I started clubs and activities, etc. I really enjoyed helping out all the time. Fifteen, I was awarded a scholarship to a place in England. I took it, and that's why I sound more British than American. While there I met a girl called Skye, who was my best friend until my parents adopted me, and I went back to America. At sixteen I was back at my parents' place. My sister had already gone. At seventeen I started writing for a magazine, but I quit. Nobody read it, anyway. Finally, at eighteen as I am now, I turned into a really strong person, found out my sister was canine/feline, and I was captured and taken to a big cell-like place.  
Well. That's my life so far. 


End file.
